


The Gay Thing

by lil_1337



Category: Make the Yuletide Gay (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn moves into the dorms and makes a new friend.  Written for <a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/"><b>smallfandomfest</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Thing

Olaf Gunnunderson, known to his friends as Gunn and his mother as my darling baby boy, plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Like most dorm rooms it was painted an off white and could do with a fresh coat in the near future. Still, to Gunn it held the magic of liberation and being as close to truly independent as a college freshman whose parents were footing his bills could be. Now that said parents were finally in the car heading home after hugs, promises to call at least once a week, and a tearful reminder from his mother he would always be her baby boy. From Sven Gunn got a rib crushing hug and a gentle reminder to Anya to let the boy be seeing as he was almost a grown man now. As much as Gunn loved his parents, and he did adore them, he was glad to wave them goodbye and climb the stairs back to his room.

This was a new beginning for him. A chance to spread his wings and fly. With distance and the freedom that comes with it he could finally transform himself into the person he had been dreamed of being for a long time. Just lying there he could feel the old him sloughing off like a snake shedding its skin or a butterfly emerging from a chrysalis. He knew it seemed like a cliché from a coming of age movie, but that didn't make the feeling any less real. It was exhilarating and terrifying in equal parts. The whole thing was making him a little bit crazy to get started and not surprisingly more than a little bit hungry. But then at the tender age of eighteen breathing was enough to do that. Not having a refrigerator filled with leftovers ripe for the picking at any time of the day or night was going to be one of the few downsides of living away from home, but he figured the trade off was more than worth it.

Excitement and nervous energy kept him from being able to lie still for too long and after a few minutes had passed he was up and looking through his closet for the outfit he had secreted away from his parents. Ten minutes later dressed in a pair of skinny black jeans with a pale peach colored Henley and sporting more hair gel than he had used his whole life prior Gunn found himself out in the hallway trying to take everything in at once. The walkway was filled with families, young men and luggage of all shapes and sizes. It was loud, messy and the air sparked with energy. Three flights down was the lobby where he vaguely remembered seeing maps of the campus. Somewhere in his stuff was the one that had been sent with his information packet, but getting a new one would give an excuse to get out of the room and look around which is what he really wanted to be doing.

Five minutes later he had a map in his hand and was industriously studying the legend in an attempt to determine where exactly the cafeteria was. Crowds of people swirled around him occasionally nudging him this way and that. After the fifth bump and apology Gunn moved over to the far wall trying to avoid getting caught in the flow of traffic, which was headed up the stairs in the exact opposite direction of where he wanted to go. Glancing up his eye was caught by a gorgeous man struggling to get himself and his luggage through the lobby door. Hesitating for only a second Gunn drew a deep breath and hurried over to offer assistance.

“Do you want some help?” Not waiting for an answer Gunn reached past the man to hold the door open. He had to step back and suck in his gut to make enough room for both of them. The smell of spicy, expensive, cologne wafted on the air causing a Gunn's stomach to contract in a very pleasing way.

“Thanks, that would be great.” A flash of a smile and then the young man was back to maneuvering his suitcases through the doorway. Even with wheels and straps to tie them together it was not an easy task.

Once they were inside Gunn handed over control of the door to the next person who had several willing assistants helping him. “Do you need some help getting them up the stairs? My name's Gunn, by the way.”

“Gunn? Really, that's your name? Nathan, Nathan Stanford and yes I would love some help getting up the stairs. I didn't think it would be this difficult to get everything to my room.”

“It's actually Olaf Gunnunderson, but I prefer Gunn.”

“I can see why.” Nathan flashed another smile then squatted down and began unbuckling the suitcases to separate them. “If you take the big one I can get the rest. I'm on the third floor so hopefully it won't be too bad.”

“What's your room number?” Gunn hefted the largest suitcase and found it to be lighter than he anticipated. “I'm in 365.”

“371.” Nathan balanced a bag over each shoulder and picked up the smaller suitcase. “Looks like we are just down the hall from each other.”

“Cool.”

Conversation ceased for the few minutes it took to haul Nathan's luggage up the stairs to the third floor. Outside of room 371 Gunn set the suitcase down and stuffed his hands in his pockets as best he could. Being Anya Gunnunderson's son meant that helping someone in need and being neighborly was second nature however however it did nothing to help him know how to let someone know he was interested in them. The last person he had asked out was Abby and all that had done was confirm for him his lack of interest in girls any kind of a romantic context.

“Thanks for the help. I don't know I would have gotten them up here without you.” This time Gunn was treated with a full on smile that made his heart speed up and curled his toes. He was definitely attracted to Nathan, that or he was having a heart attack. Quite possibly both.

“No problem. It was my pleasure.” He stood there for a minute grinning, trying to find something else to say. “I guess I'll see you around? Nice to meet you, Nathan.” Trying to look cool and knowing that he was probably failing Gunn turned to head back down the stairs.

“Hey.” Gunn stopped in his tracks and pivoted to face Nathan. “I'm starving. Want to go get something to eat? My treat since you helped me haul all of this stuff up here.”

“That would be great.” He turned back to where Nathan was already carrying his bags into his room. “I was going to take a hike around campus and see where everything is. We could do that after lunch if you want.”

“Sounds good.” Bags inside, Nathan pulled the door closed and locked it. “Lead on.”

Gunn grinned, allowing himself a single moment to imagine all the places he would like to lead Nathan and the fun things they could do once they got there. He pulled the map from his pocket, studying it before heading back towards the stairs. Carefully weaving through the groups of people lingering in the hallways he led Nathan back down to the lobby then out into the crisp fall sunlight. It was all new territory from here, but Gunn had a feeling that he was going to enjoy charting it.


End file.
